Extraction of ingredients from botanicals has produced a wide variety of substances and compounds that are beneficial within and outside the medical field. More specifically, said ingredients may be consumed in order induce mental and physical effects for the individual. One example is the herb kava kava, a crop indigenous to the western Pacific. Kava kava, when consumed, produces effects with sedative, anesthetic, and entheogenic properties. In recent years, kava kava and many other herb-based plants have become extremely popular within and outside of the medical field. Non-medical use refers to said herb-based plants being used for recreational purposes, consumption for the purpose of inducing the associated psychoactive effects without medical justification. In order to receive the mental and physical effects of these herb-based substances, the plant matter or extracts from said plant matter must be consumed in a specific fashion. One method includes infusing edible goods with oils derived from the plant matter and ingesting the final product. The most popular method includes burning or vaporizing the plant matter and inhaling the resulting smoke, colloquially referred to as smoking.
The present invention provides an alternative means for consuming herb-based plants and products derived from said herb-based plants. More specifically, the present invention is a method for producing a hyper-oxygenated herb-infused vapor for recreational and medical purposes. When consumed, the hyper-oxygenated herb-infused vapor produces a heightened experience to the user including increasing alertness, relieving tiredness, and improving athletic abilities. For recreational use, the present invention enables the user to consume the hyper-oxygenated herb-infused vapor directly from the source or from a mylar-like balloon, thus allowing for the consumption of the hyper-oxygenated herb-infused vapor in social settings such as a lounge or a club.